I Know It Hurts
by Rin8799
Summary: This is the story of my best friend Kagamine Rin's life. Something that I will always remember in my life.


**I Know It Hurts**

I am Hatsune Miku, best friend of Kagamine Rin. Kagamine Rin and me is one of the popular girls in school. I'm in the school modern dance club. Rin is in the school biology olympic club. Rin have a boyfriend named Len, this is their story in my point of view.

* * *

"Miku! guess what!" Rin came up to me hugging me from the back happily as if she got thousand of oranges. She look so happy that the ribbon Len gave her as a birthday present was also bouncing mimicking rabbit's ears. I was so happy looking at Rin's smile, it really cheers up the world since I don't have any boyfriend yet. Rin was always the one cheering me up.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Len and I went on a date yesterday and he said 'I don't ever want to leave you' He's so sweet" Rin said, praising his boyfriend. It would be nice if Len really said that with the meaning Rin want. But, Len said that because he need to leave you, it's not a promise it's a wish.

"Really?" I ask to fake making sure. Since Len told me where he will go after graduating, even I was sad. It can't be help really, Len is from a rich family which force him to follow their rules.

"Yup! He also bought me a necklace, similar to his! He said that this necklace have a curse, the curse is that I will never can get myself to take it off and that I will always love him" Rin laughed as if it was a beautiful love joke. If only she know, I really want her to know. Rin, I really wish you're not in love with him.

**Graduation Day...**

"I know it hurts Rin. Just cry and don't hold back. For him to leave before the graduation day before even saying goodbye to you" I was in Rin's house. Rin is on my lap, crying like there's no end to her tears. Len left her with only a letter of saying...

_For my dearest first and last love, Kagamine Rin_

_Rin, I'm truly sorry about not saying goodbye directly._

_I know after you read this, you'll either run to Miku or run to find me_

_I know you love to run. Just please don't run to find me_

_It hurts me to say 'goodbye'. It's like saying tomorrow will never be a good day_

_Rin, after this, please forget about me._

_I don't want to ever see you cry, so it's best for you to just forget about me_

_From, Kagamine Len_

"Len never make my heart broken. He never did. Why?" Rin cried more and more and more and more. Till her tears ran out and she was asleep on my lap. I took my phone dialed a number, Kagamine Len.

"Happy making my best friend cry?" I shouted slowly at my leek-colored phone with an orange and leek keychains Rin and I bought. I was brushing Rin's hair to make sure she stay asleep. On the other line, my other best friend Len was rustling.

"You know that..."

"you would never make Rin cry. Yeah, I know" I continued. But, it doesn't help me or anyone at all to see Rin have red puffy eyes. Rin is the class rep, class clown, everything fun circles around her. She knew each persons likes and dislikes as if she have perfect memory. So when one day, Rin came into the class in a bad mood, that day didn't end well.

"Please don't ever tell her"

"Yeah, just don't ever hurt her like this again"

**3 months after entering VOCALOID University...**

Rin is wearing the scarf Len gave her. She forgot about Len, that's what normal people would think after looking at Rin's smile. But, if you don't avert your eyes after her smile, you'll see her sad smile. A sad smile that could end a good day. She still remember him. How can I know other than the smile? easy, she's still wearing the ribbon Len brought her as if it was her remark. She's also still wearing that necklace that ring the curse. I'm starting to think there really is a curse on the necklace. Rin never forget him and can't seem to bring herself to take it off. What's worse? Len appear on TV to help his father and he still got the necklace on.

_"You, Mr. Kagamine Len will become the head of the Kagamine Company at such a young age! So let's start with the most annoying question" the host ask Len. Len seem to think over and over to the annoying question._

_"Is there any girl that have stole your heart?" For a glimpse second, even though I was only watching from the TV, Len have the similar expression of the 'sad' Rin. He hold his hand to his chest, which I thought he was holding the necklace._

_"Yes, yes there is one. No more further talking about this though" So the rest of the show didn't even start the topic of the 'mysterious girl'_

"Miku! Snap out of the 'Leek dream!' Rin shook me hard. But, sadly Rin I'm not thinking about leeks. You're much more important than leeks. But, so that Rin won't know I feign the dream.

"I know, I know. I just can never stop thinking about my lovely leeks!" I said. What can I do to break this stupid curse that came upon two of my best friend? I only have one answer to think of, let them meet again.

**The evening on Rin's birthday...**

"I know!... yeah!... ok? promise me you'll be here in five minutes!" My best friend, Rin answer me on my phone. We were supposed to meet at the cafe to celebrate her 21th birthday. I haven't arrived, that's what Rin thought. I'm wearing a wig to cover my teal hair, I also wore the color I hate so that Rin would never thought I'm in disguise.

In front of my seat is Rin's seat for two people. I've make a very wonderful birthday present for Rin. On the corner of the room, from the door, a boy who wore a scarf and glasses to maybe hide his identity was walking in. He have casual clothes on. I smile and give a sign for him to where Rin is sitting. Then, the boy pulled his phone out to text me.

_You sure that's Rin!?_

_Well duh, she's my best friend! just by holding her hand I can tell if it's her or not!_

_No way_

_Just do it as plan_

_I'm going to kill you if it doesn't go as you plan_

_sure, I'll never eat leeks again..._

The boy at first was hesitating but then make his way toward Rin. Rin head was always turning from side to side searching for well, me. The boy came closer to Rin table and sit casually in front of her. Rin was string at the boy with glasses on awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Rinny. Didn't I tell you to stop using short skirts at winter season?" the boy asked while pointing at Rin's skirt. Rin rubbed her eyes, not believing that in front of her was the boy she had always loved.

"..." Rin was struck by silence. Cannot move, talk and it even got tiny harder to breath. The boy stood up and lift up the necklace. Chuckling just tiny.

"Rinny. The curse doesn't only applied to you. It's the same as me too" The boy showed Rin a necklace similar to hers. Rin's eyes sparkle at the sight of the necklace and tackle the boy to the floor.

"LENNY!"

The rest of the day was spent by Len making up everything he does to Rin.

* * *

Dear Diary,

In life, there will be times where you just get so down. Rin taught me that. But, she kept smiling till she met again with the one she loved. I will never forget when she cries at my lap.

Because I know it hurts.

Love, Hatsune Miku


End file.
